poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Earthworm Jim and Asterix Versus Caesar
Earthworm Jim and Asterix Versus Caesar is the fourth Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossover produced by GrishamAnimationStudios102. It will appear on YouTube, Vimeo or Google Drive in the near future. Plot To honour Julius Caesar's successful campaigns of conquest, gifts are brought to Rome from across the Roman Empire. Seeking to cement the celebrations, Caesar orders Caius Fatuous, head of a prominent gladiator school, to provide him with a grand show, promising to make him the main attraction if he fails. In the small village in Gaul that opposes the Romans, Asterix notices his friend Obelix act strangely. Druid Getafix soon reveals that he is in love with Panacea, Chief Vitalstatistix's niece, who had recently returned. Attempting to win her affections, Obelix becomes distraught when she is reunited with Tragicomix, a much younger and handsome man who intends to marry her. Seeking to spend time together, the two lovers venture out into nearby woods, only to be ambushed by a group of Romans, led a fresh recruit hoping to make a good impression of himself with his Centurion at a nearby garrison. When Asterix and Obelix(along with Earthworm Jim, Peter Puppy, Princess What's-Her-Name, Snott, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Huckleberry Hound, Genie and The Smurfs) discover what happened, they inform the village, who proceed to attack the garrison. In the aftermath, the Centurion is questioned. He reveals that angrily ordered the recruit to take his prisoners away, knowing the consequences his actions would bring. Asterix and Obelix, joined by Dogmatix, proceed to the nearest Legion HQ for information on where the recruit went. Upon learning he was dispatched to a distant outpost in the Sahara with his prisoners, they join the army in order to follow after them. Arriving at the desert frontier, the pair learn that Panacea and Tragicomix escaped from the Romans and into the desert. Learning of this, Asterix and Obelix proceed in the direction they took. Eventually, they come across a band of slave traders, who reveal that they had sold the pair as slaves and sent them to Rome. Securing passage to the Roman capital, Asterix and Obelix learn that Panacea and Tragicomix were bought by Caius. The pair attempt to meet with him at a bathhouse, causing Caius to witness them beating up his bodyguards easily. Impressed, he orders his men to capture them for his show. Following a small argument with his friend that causes him misplace his magic potion, Asterix is kidnapped by Caius' men. When Obelix discovers he is missing, he proceeds to seek him out, rescuing him from a flooded cell. However Dogmatix goes missing, after running off into the city's sewers to recover the magic potion. Without both, the pair continue to seek out Panacea and Tragicomix and quickly learn that, under Caesar's orders, Caius arranged for them to become the grand finale of the emperor's show at the Colosseum. Seeking to gain entry, the pair go to Caius' school and secure places as gladiators the following day. The Gauls soon quickly make a mess of the show, winning a chariot race and easily beating down a number of gladiators. At the same time,Earthworm Jim, Yogi, Genie and their friends battle Psycrow, Professor-Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim. Brainy tries lecturing Pyscrow, Professor Monkey-for-a Head and Evil Jim who try to steal Jim's super suit. Yogi, Boo-Boo, Genie and Huckleberry agree with Brainy tell Pyscrow, Professor Monkey-for- a-Head and Evil Jim to stop. However they do not listen, which causes Peter to transform into Monster Peter. and mauls the three villains in a brawling cloud. Psycrow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim retreat vowing revenge. As lions are unleashed to attack them, alongside Tragicomix and Panacea, Dogmatix arrives with the magic potion. The group defeat the lions with the potion, while Obelix, distracted by Panacea, accidentally shatters a third of the Colosseum. Somewhat impressed with the show, Caesar grants the Gauls their freedom. Returning home, the group arrive to their village's trademark victory feast being held in their honour. As the villagers celebrate, Asterix sits alone in a tree, after having somewhat fallen for Panacea on his return. Trivia *Genie, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, The Smurfs, Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim guest star in this movie. *Psy-Crow, Professor Monkey-for-a-Head and Evil Jim will work for Julius Caesar and the Romans. *Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo meet Asterix and Obelix for the first time in this crossover. *This is the first Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossover to feature Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo replacing The Chipmunks. *The theme song, "Astérix est là" is left undubbed. However, the next film, ''Earthworm Jim and Asterix in Britain'', featured the theme redubbed as "The Lookout is Out". Category:Earthworm Jim/Asterix crossovers Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures series Category:Slapstick comedy films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102 Category:Comedy-drama films